project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Komatsuna Fujii
"I am a puppy!" - Komatsuna Fujii's catchphrase Komatsuna Fujii,, is Ryuuhei's puppy and the new fifth seat of the Second Division of Soul Society. Belonging to Komamura's race, Sajin is actually a wolf-like creature, giving her a faster aging than most but her intelligence is also more dog-like than the other individuals, but her wolf-like predatory mindset makes her a strong predator. Appearance Komatsuna took a mix of human beauty along with some animalistic traits of her family, she is a rather volutuous and curvaceous woman in black hair with a light purple tint, golden eyes and, a peach complexion and a lovely heart-shaped face. Her most curious traits are the ones belonging to a beastkin, as she has two wolf-like ears instead of regular ones, not to say a wolf like tail she seems to wag when anxious. When dressing, she has four noticeable outfits: the standard Shinigami outfit, which is costumized to leave shoulder and back exposed and it's kept together with a collar, the assassination squad outfit a standard shinigami student outfit with a few costumization like a green clothespin in her skirt and, her most basic and casual outfit, a revealing red dress which exposes shoulder, back and some cleavage alongside a white short skirt (although it's very rare for her to wear it, she does only at home, pretty much) Personality Komatsuna is a girl which lives every day a facade. She often acts like, shall we say, a bimbo. She has a bubbly and cheerful, if not a bit ditzy, personality, she is nice, but doesn't look the sharpest tool in the shred, and seems mostly to use her beauty to get what she wants rather than her wits or skills. Already this, however, she is not without great values, like her unfaltering loyalty, her love of teamwork. However, this bimbo personality is nothing more but an act, caused by her trying to be more pleasant to people when she wants to be friendly or to lure her foes into a sense of false reassurance, being quite the opposite, a distanced, yet somewhat romantic (not as in romance, but the beauty of nature), and a puppy-like innocence, followed by a melancholic law of the strongest. Now that she learnt to shift between human and wolf form, she is trying to learn to act among humans, sometimes unable not to feel like a fish out of water, therefore she puts on puppy eyes and tries to keep her innocence, still amazed by humanity. Background Note: due to her personality, it's been decided the background would be written as if it were a children's story This is the story of a special little wolf pup against the nature and the elements until she found her true self and gained humanity... somehow. You see, this was a special puppy, because she remembers not neither her mother or little siblings, if she had any. Her earliest memory is her in a bag to be drowned. Apparently, her father, seeing her small and weak deemed her a failure...and let's say he didn't take middle measures in trying to get rid of her. Struggling for life to avoid drowining, she managed to activate her reiatsu which with a moderate burst loosened the bag opening allowing the pup to escape death that one day, lost in the forests of Soul Societies. Already there, she was what most would say a lone wolf (forgive the lame pun), mostly alone and fighting every day for survival, remaining hidden and preying on the smaller creatures to surive. Yet, as this was a little special puppy, as we know, the forest was to little, and the big adventure began as she travelled across the woods. Due to her special soul, however, she was often hunted down by hollows, monsters in a white mask (and worse, some looked like cats. Grrr... cats...) and were always trying to eat the poor puppy, sadly enough. But she was not anymore unexperienced and, therefore, she often fought back, ended up even getting sometimes hollows not just to retreat, but even to break the mask of a few, killing them in the process. However, this was not always possible, as she was, special or not, a little pup, while some of these monsters roaming around the villages were occasionally even bigger than the rocks and the caves she usually hid in and, one day, poor her, she nearly risked to die, but here came what would have been her best friend, Ryuuhei Fujiii. That day, indeed, the Shinigami was patrolling the area and, having hunted down the very hollow which was about to kill our fluffy heroine because of having attacked a village, succesfully took it down, but didn't notice that something had slipped in his backpack. Finding the little wolf pup in his pack resting peacefully, would have been the first surprise Ryuuhei would have gotten as he decided to keep her as a pet. Indeed, more in contact with people, our special pup was somehow trying to comically imitate her by trying to stand on her hind legs or eat on a table or other things, while her bond with Ryuuhei grew, as he often carried her around and spoke to her all the time, to the point she was given the name Komatsuna due to one of her favorite food, a special kind of turnip (usually accompained with meat), to the point that, one day, to impress him, she showed off a little trick she had learnt and spoke back, helloing him, which would have been his second big surprise. Due to his freak out, she rarely spoke back to him, only doing so when he was sleeping or giving him small answers ('Yes', 'No' and such) While she often had difficulty at the beginning to say more than a complete sentence, but trying to learn more and more, one day she ended up meeting a drunken student of the Academy. At first barking, panicking at how he didn't seem scared, our special puppy ended up out of panic showing off her vocabulary and skills by ending up pronuncing an entire Kido formula she had heard by some kido practioner (A level one Bakudo, nothing more) and taking from him his Asauchi. Despite all the attempts of the student to get it back, between the fact the immature sword seemed to have bonded to her and Ryuuhei, the story ended with him having to get another sword and her happily getting her new toy. And, as the final surprise, even to Komatsuna as well, one day while concentrating to try and make other Kido spells (always Bakudo) she got frustrated and inwardly wished for herself to have a better body to make these spells and, believe it or not, her wish got granted: after all, she was a special pup, being actually an hybrid shinigami, which was the reason why she could act so human and be so proficent at skills as Kido or just speak. A bit awkward for Ryuuhei was the moment that, instead of his pet, was pounced by a naked woman with wolf ears and tails trying to lick his cheek. As the misunderstanding got cleared, the next step was obvious, and thanks to Ryuuhei, she got in the Shino Academy, under the last name of Fujii, like her owner a deciding to be of help (after all, it was weird a girl all of sudden had animal traits, and he wanted to make sure she was still as respected as he was). Since then, she had been studying diligently, having set her aims to the Second Division because of being for some reason drawn to its captain and because she agreed to the predatory mindset the division had, and already has gotten an acceptance letter due to her scores in Hoho and Hakuda, and also training with her former owner and now current roomate Ryuuhei, trying to learn more and more how to be human. And everyone lived happily every after. Power and Ability Human Transformation: Like Yoruichi can turn into a cat in the canon manga, Komatsuna can take a human form where she can use much more reiatsu and power, as it is far more mature than her still young puppy form. Her Wolf form is much weaker, unable to cast most of the kido spells she knows (even a level one can put a strain on her), slowing down her shunpo and, when she will get it, unable to use Bankai Hand to Hand Combat: While slightly weakened by her waifish physique and her body more geared towards speed, Komatsuna is rather decently skilled at hand to hand combat, although she is likely to use both her nails and fangs, just as if she were a wolf High Reiatsu Level: Her reiatsu comes from two powerful captains, which would imply her reaitsu is above average. However, they are far from the greatest in term of sheer raw power. Heightened Physical Stength: One of the shinigami she comes from is one of the most physically powerful and through the other, a master of fighting, she knows how to control her above average strength. She is still has waifish physique, and because of this and her relative average reiatsu, she can't take many hits, mostly relying like her father in quick attacks, mostly dodging as she tries to wear the opponent down to finish own Shunpo User: Komatsuna is among the fastest seated members Shinigami as she knows how to use shunpo Kido Pratictioner: Komatsuna is rather skilled in Kido spells, her speciality being Bakudo, Binding spells, being even able to cast a few low level tricks in her much weaker puppy form. Zanpakuto The name of the Zanpakuto is called Amaterasu, not unlike the Sun deity in Japan. The zanpakuto is a bit shorter than average, looking like a bastard version of a tanto and a katana, the blade being rather simple, but the handle being quite elaborate, with a black, gold fuschia color scheme rather intricate, while the hilt looks like to have a flower motif engraved. Inner World The inner world is a white void, with no friction ro gravity, making sometimes the sense of orientation somewhat screwy, with occasional sun motif where her spirit resides This spirit resembled a white haired miko, with a pale complexion and white hair wearing a wood with two points resembling wolf-like ears, her dress looking to be fading at the extremities as if they were cloud, no sleeve and sporting off cleavage, showing to have red tattoes or marking. On her back, there is a giant obelisk shaped like a sun floating a few inches away from her. Her personality is very quiet and caqlm, never raising voice, yet possesses a child like innocence in everything she does, sometimes looking even unaware of the concept of killing. The command of Komatsuna's zanpakuto is 'Shine, Amaterasu' Shikai The swords, like most, changes, turning into a snow white whip with red stripes, shaped slightly like a cloud, or, even better, a bit like Komatsuna's very tail. Unlike most whip, this has a complex handle which ties it to her wrist, resembling Sui Feng's shikai Her Shikai, unlike mosts, already starts to slightly change her appearence, giving her subtler wolf-like mark, including hints of fangs and marks on her cheeks. First Ability: Tan Sōin This is a Shikai similar to Komamura's but has a specific point of origin, the one of her tail. Essentially, moving her body, she generates several, mechanical looking tendrils she moves with her limbs, whip or tail. She has a relative control of the tails, able to maipulate not much the lenght rather than their girth and movement at will. They can be used especially as a form of attac but also as a relative defense. She can summon up to 9 tails in her human form Unlike her bankai, she can switch to her animal form in shikai. In that case the tendril and her zanpakuto is temporarily merged with her tail. However, by switching to this form she loses a lot of her reiatsu, therefore it's little more than a drastic escape route Second Ability: Esa Bankai This is a fake Bankai, to the point she actually wispers the 'Esa' and then yells - Amaterageddon (a portemateau of Amaterasu and Armageddon). This form evokes a relatively a 165 feet tall ninja suit where she jumps into and controls from the inside moving her tail, To further reflect the differences, while Komamura's bankai is slow, yet very powerfuls, hers is incredibly fast but not very powerful, using as a strategy to avoid her opponent and try to strike him. * She can control it just by moving her tail * Her zanpakuto doesn't change from her shikai form * The tails which appeared on her shikai aren't there, further hinting this is not an evolution of her shikai. She can't use Tan Soin at all while inside it. * There is no further change of her physical appearence * Ameramagedon is NOT a japanese word * She doesn't take damage by it being damaged, although the reiatsu is drrained quite quickly * It's really much weaker than it looks,' 2-3 slashes by a seated opponent (or 4-6 attacks by an average base hollow) damages it beyond repair' This fake bankai serves actually as a ''distraction ''for her kill, as equally she is still as strong as her shikai form, which then leads to the actual bankai. Usually she makes a big ruckus in it and then leaves unnoticed, then the Esa Bankai, which remains still like a statue when she is not inside, giving her enough time to strike. While inside the suit (in the chest at first, but she can move inside the body), Komatsuna is difficult to track inside, but if you manage to find and hit her, the Esa Bankai will crumble like a house of cards before a big burst of wind. Bankai REACHED YET Bankai: Tentayio Okami Ameterasu (天太陽大神アマテラス, A pun, serving as 'Wolf of Heavenly Sun Ameratsu' or 'God of Heavenly Sun Ameratsu0). First of all this bankai, being all going out, always open with her going a more wolf like form, growing eight other tails, her getting slitted pupils, her marks becoming more evident and growing patches fo fur and claws, as if it were an hybrid form, and howls as it to summon her Bankai (which, in case of her fake one, is shred apart from within): a sleek black and red mechanical looking wolf, inspired to her animal form. This time, the Bankai is more tied to her, so she needs to be inside to control it. While this bankai is very resistant, it presents the draw backs it mirrors her body so, if it is damaged, she is damaged as well (this also means that if she is healed, the Bankai is also restored) As she switches to this, she usually jumps inside the head and sits down in a meditating pose where she can use her whip, tails and arms to switch pose and command the new construct. If someone was to scratch it, it would notice that unlike Komamura's bankai, this wolf is mostly hollow and that, after a first layer of plates resembling the samurai armor, inside there is mostly lots of reiatsu building up, which is the base of her power. And gives the base form of attack in her form when her bankai scratches or bites her enemies. While in Bankai, she can't fight at all, although she is tougher to damage due to the reiatsu swelling up Third Ability: Tenbatsu Tōboe With an howl, she releases all over the surface of the howl a 2 seconds long empowerment: which gets into a powerful dash attack, with a surge of green reiatsu being discharged. If you stop her from howling, the reiatsu just damages the Bankai itself. Statistics Trivia * Komatsuna's theme is the music played during dog ending from Silent Hill 2 * Her birthday is the Global Animal Care Day * Komatsuna's human design is inspired by Ahri the Ninetails from the MOBA game League of Legend, while her design was inspired from Chibiterasu from Okami. * Her speech pattern is similar to Doug from Up.